Uthrai
Introduction Uthrai was once a powerful empire located in what is now the Disputed Lands. The empire was founded under Moroq Da Imlan in 1247 BR, and ceased to exist as a nation after the events of The Rift. The Uthraians were known for being a brutal and domineering people, and their smaller neighbors rejoiced in their fall. History Before the awakening of the dragons, Uthrai was a prosperous and powerful empire due to its domination of overland trade routes, and its possession of the only gold deposits on the continent. From its seven well-fortified citadels within the highlands of Uthrai, the nation projected considerable power over its neighbors. Through force of arms and belligerent diplomacy, the Uthraians expanded the borders of their realm from the Uthraian highlands to southern Tyrium, the Tescari Dominion, and northern Aethon. When the dragons awoke under the Uthraian cities as a result of the volcanic activity caused by The Rift, the Uthraians were caught completely at unawares. With no effective means to combat the dragons, the Uthraian armies were destroyed and the Uthraian imperial family perished in the destruction of the capital at Gunvar. Without coherent leadership, the government swiftly collapsed. The dragons reduced the Uthraian strongholds to ash, and nested in their charred remains. Those Uthraians who escaped the destruction fled to the lowlands of Uthrai where many settled in scattered homesteads. These settlements eventually became the lawless and unruly cities that exist in the present day Disputed Lands. Some of the survivors sought refuge within neighboring states. Many of the surviving Uthraian mages fled to the the Tescari Dominion, where they were received with honor. Some made their way to the Free States, where the renegade Icarians needed the manpower to rebuild their broken cities. In Aethon the refugees were admitted, so long as they converted to the Tithaarn Creed. In Tyrium, however, they were turned away. For the Tyrians, memories of Uthraian soldiers on their soil were still too fresh. Many refugees were taken captive by Drathian warbands. With the Icarians reeling from the devastation of their homeland, and the utter collapse of Uthrai, Tyrium took the stage as the dominant economy on the continent. In the power vacuum that now existed, states who were once victims of Uthraian imperialism now reclaimed their former territories and expanded their borders as far into the dragon infested Disputed Lands as they dared. For the wise and learned, the rise and fall of Uthrai became an abject lesson in the dangers of hubris and the transitory nature of power. Military Uthrai was known for maintaining an advanced, professional standing army. Though most of their homeland was mountainous, they were renowned for their use of scythed chariots. Uthraian infantry was known for its iron discipline and professionalism. The Uthraians were the first nation to integrate casters into their armies, which they utilized to devastating effect. The military traditions of Uthrai were preserved by many of the refugees who survived its destruction. Their experience and expertise were swiftly put to use by the nations willing to harbor them. Next to Noricans, ethnic Uthraians, are some of the most sought after mercenaries. Culture Uthraian culture was known for being rigidly hierarchical, with little chance of upward mobility. Politics Overview * The Uthraians possessed an efficient, centralized state under the direct control of the emperor and the imperial council. * The Uthraians lacked clear laws of imperial succession, and infighting amongst members of the imperial council was common. It took an especially strong-willed emperor to bend the council to his will. If not for this internal dissension, the empire may have expanded its borders even further. Administration * Uthrai was divided into eight provinces, each ruled by a member of the Imperial Council Foreign relations * Uthrai maintained tenuous relations with the Kingdom of Icaria. Attempts to marry the Icarian royal line into the imperial family were successful on several occasions, but the age old enmity between the two nations prevented any long term peace from occurring.